What happens after
by FanficsGALORE14
Summary: Ciel is very bored after becoming a demon and asks Sebastian for a place where they can go do something fun so of course being One hell of a butler He decides for them to go to an alternate Universe so they may have some form of entertainment but along the way in this new universe they meets some familiar faces and ones that they were hoping to never see in this other universe.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: This is my first fanfic ever here and I hope it turn out really well I've had this idea for awhile now and in my owns words exactly "Screw it I don't care if I suck at writing I'm going to start this no matter what" So as you can gues I suck at grammer so if you have any suggestions to what I did wrong that would be helpful I hope you enjoy it 3 - FanficsGALORE14**

 _I'm soooo bored now I have nothing to do anymore no source of entertainment at all for THREE Goddamn years...Maybe I should ask Sebastian to entertain me._

 _Hmm who am I kidding he won't care at all well it's not like He really cared before either but at least he put some effort in his duties He's only here because of the contract I made him keep, hahaha his face when I became his master forever was priceless I can't even begin to describe how he looked I felt happy? hmm I haven't felt that for awhile now it's been years and I'm supposed to be sixteen by now but ovbiously I'm not growing and I refuse to learn my demon powers from Sebastian when he'll just make fun of me or he won't really teach me what I need to know._

 _I'm growing bored each day right now we are in this little cottage in the deep part of a forest in franceit's quite quaint but I certainly miss the huge space I used to have at the manor I told Sebastian I wanted a big house at least but all he said was we don't want to draw to much attention to ourselves by having a large house in a forest but honestly we basically share a room! even though I don't sleep I at least like to lie down once in awhile and pretend I can even though we both know I can't, but I have to order him to not come in for the sake of at least having some piece and quiet._

 _He thinks he can fool me though whenever I'm "sleeping" I hear little mews and Sebastian chuckle outside in the yard it's quite annoying sometimes I think he deliberately dose it just to make me mad but it's not like I can do anything about it anymore unless I order him to do something he won't do anything for me like he used to I hate to admit this but I'm basically just living with him...and I hate it._

"Sebastian!" Ciel said while sitting up on the bed

"Yes my lord."Sebastian said in a monotone voice

"I'm dreadfully bored and I have no ideas of where I would want to go so I'm only asking this once do you have any ideas of where we should go?" Ciel asked trying to contain the hope in his voice

Well is there any idea my young lord would like to go to in this world?" Sebastian said with a sly smile

"You idiot I just asked if you ha-...what do you mean this world?" Ciel asked with curiosity

Sebastian chuckled "Young master did you really not know us demons are capable of going to other worlds or alternate dimensions?" Sebastian asked the now raging boy

"HOW WAS I? YOU NEVER TAUGHT ME ANYTHING I don't know the first thing about being a demon because YOU never taught me!" Ciel said turning away and starting to pout even though he was never one for pouting he decided this case was an exception

Sebastian smiled at the pouting boy "I didn't know my Young master was interested in learning I always thought you would want to try and stay as humanly as possible." Sebastian said with a chuckle

Just then Ciel realized Sebastian was teasing him and decided to drop it "Whatever... so then what other dimension is there that we can go to?" Ciel asked trying to regain his pride

Sebastian looked at him and said "There is an alternate dimension that shouldn't be to dangerous it'll be like this world but different in a way."

"What do you mean?" Ciel asked

"Well for one there won't be carriage pulled horses it's hard to describe you'll just have to see when we get there I shall get everything ready you just rest my lord." Sebastian said turning around and walking away to get everything ready

"Wait if it's alternate dimension that's similar to this, do you think there will be an alternate us over there? Ciel asked curiously

Sebastian froze in his track and said sharply "Hopefully not."

Ciel was taken back by his butler behavior and decided to ask him to elaborate

"What do you mean "Hopefully not".' Ciel asked even more curious now

"Well my young lord there is something I should probably explain to you now." Sebastian said

"Well go on..." Ciel said

"Hmm you see in an alternate dimension there will be similarities to this one including people, so of course the average human will have a counterpart in the alternate dimension,but My lord as you can tell we are not average people." Sebastian said seriously

"Well of course I can tell that so get on with it" Ciel ordered

"Yes my lord, So as we are demons there will be no other counterpart for us, but some and just some demons there will be a human counterpart ,but it depends on who's with them as some humans refer to it as soul mate us demons don't believe in such things. There are a few that have a very strong bonds with some humans and if they traveled to a different dimension and saw a human version of themselves with that human it would be because of the strong bond they have with them and it is almost always because of the love for one another, because if they go up to there other counterpart and ask them about the human they are with I can almost guarantee they will say they are together." Sebastian said grimly

Ciel just looked shocked "So demons can love... I din't know that" Ciel said slowly

"Well not all demons just a few like Hannah she loved The trancy brat's younger brother deeply but in the way a mother would love a child."

"So it can be different forms of love?" Ciel asked

"Yes my lord it can, but it always turn out to be love...not hatred or anything else always love."Sebastian said almost as if he was disgusted

"Well now I hope I don't see a counterpart of us in the other world." Ciel shivered

"Hmm yes I agree too my lord but like I said there will be human counterparts so like Lady Elizabeth will be there and so will Prince soma,Agni,Mey-rin,Bard,Finny,Tanaka,Lau, Ran-mao,and Possibly your parents..."Sebastian said

Ciel Perked up at the mention of his parents"Wait if my parents are ther will that mean since I was human I will be there?"Ciel asked?

"I don't know my lord anything can change like the moment you turned demon here in that world you could've died and you would no longer be ther unless you have a bond with someone and they are there with them that is the only exception."Sebastian said

"Well I suggest we get going my lord it takes a lot of power to go into another dimension and right now I feel really strong." Sebastian smiled

"Ok Sebastian,but shouldn't we bring something with us?" Ciel asked

No My lord everything will be there for us to blend in with the crowd." Sebastian said but saw the confused look Ciel had and said "You'll see my lord but for now close your eyes and count to ten." Sebastian said softly and picked up his young master in his arms while he was counting

"One"

he was being lifted off the bed

"Two"

he was in Sebastian's arms

"Three"

He felt safe

"Four"

there outside now he can feel the air

"Five"

He feels the wind picking up

"Six"

He grips Sebastian neck tighter

"Seven"

He hears Sebastian whisper "It's ok."

"Eight"

He feels a big thump and realizes Sebastian just jumped into the air

"Nine"

He's starting to feel a bit scared and tries to hide his shivers ,but Sebastian senses it and reassures him that He''ll be fine

"Ten" another big thump and then Sebastian whispers into his neck "Bochan open your eyes so you can see the new world."

Ciel slowly opens his eyes and adjusts to the new light and realizes there in a field as he looks around in Sebastian arms soon he realizes he still being held by Sebastian and tries to squirm out of Sebastian's grip.

Sebastian realizes he's trying to get out of his hold on him and chuckles,but lets go.

"Is everything to your liking My lord?" Sebastian asks

"Yes so far at least." Ciel says trying to hide his excitement

Sebastian smirks and knows he's excited "Well I'm sure your going to find the city exciting too."Sebastian says

Ciel glares at Sebastian for mocking him"Whatever you demon lets go." Ciel stars to lead

"Do you even know where we are going my lord?"Sebastian tries to hid the amusement in his voice

Ciel says quietly "No.."

Sebastian then smile and say "Then why don't you let me lead My Lord, c'mon lets get going."

Ciel grumbles and say "Whatever."

 _ **Fin**_

 **End Author note: Well in my opinion this was semi-good at least and I know I'm making Sebastian seem like a mom and Ciel a little child but thats just how I'm starting it out like this I SWEAR ther will be SebaCiel int he future chapters pls review I greatly appreciate all reviews and cakes to anyone who does Thank you *bows***


	2. Chapter 2

**Author note: So I'm here with the second chapter and I hope everyone liked the first this will definetly have Sebasciel enjoy!**

 ** _What happens after..._**

 _I hear my little lord trailing behind me I believe he is growing tired ,but as always he has so much pride he won't to ask me to carry him hmm what a child, ohh how I love to carry him, he doesn't know that I always want him to be next to me so I don't have to worry over him whenever I leave him alone even though he is a demon he will always need me to look after him that's why I chose this place because it will be safe for him and if harm comes his way I will be there no matter what._

"My lord would you like for me to carry you?" Sebastian said teasingly

"What! no way I'm fine,but are we almost there?" Ciel said

"Actually My lord we have a few more minutes to go but this would go faster if I could carry you and use my demon speed to get us there faster and who knows maybe you'll learn how to use your as well by seeing me use mine." Sebastian said slyly

Ciel thought for a moment then decided"Fine you can carry me, but remember teach me how to use it too!" Ciel ordered

"As you wish my lord." Sebastian said and scooped Ciel into his arms and started to run to the city

Ciel clung to Sebastian tightly"Aaaah Sebastian slow down I can't learn anything if your going at this fast pace!" Ciel yelled at him

Sebastian slowed down a bit,but enough for Ciel to be able to see that they were finally at the city in the middle of a sidewalk

"My lord we are here." Sebastian said still holding him

"Ok good, but I still didn't learn anything you were going to fast." Ciel said but then soon realized he was still being held by sebastian in the middle of side walk and they were getting weird glances

"SEBASTIAN put me down now!" Ciel growled

Sebastian saw what he meant ,but didn't put him down just yet he walked over to a cafe table and sat down with Ciel in his arms and sat him on his lap

"Sebastian what are you doing?!" Ciel said angrily

"Oh I find it much more easier to carry the young lord instead of having to walk slower for you to be able to catch up isn't this easier my lord?" Sebastian said with a smile

"I hate you." Ciel said plainly while glaring at him and tried to get off his lap only to have sebastian hold him tighter

"Now my lord that wasn't a nice thing to say to your elders especially when they went through all this trouble to get you to this other world just for your entertainment." Sebastian said lowly

Ciel gulped"Fine I'm sorry now can you please let me down people are staring at us." ciel said quietly

"Of course my lord." Sebastian said while setting him down on his own chair

"Thanks, now what is this place it looks like a cafe where are we? Ciel asked trying to regain his composure

"Well my lord that is because it is a cafe, and to answer your question we are in another dimension of Britain." Sebastian said while waving down a waiter

"Are you hungry my lord?" Sebastian asked while ordering something for himself

"Sebastian I don't eat people food anymore what gotten into you?" Ciel asked him

"Well my lord we need to blend in and judging by our first act when we got here it wouldn't do us good if we just up and left without buying something" Sebastian said

"I suppose your right." Ciel said about to order something

Hmm lets see I'll have and earl gray te-... Wait what a chocolate milkshake? Ciel asked interested

Sebastian just rolled his eyes and smirked"My lord it's a sweet drink like ice cream and milk mixed together and with chocolate."

"Well then I'll try that."

"Ok so One chocolate milkshake and One water will that be all?" Said the waiter

"Yes thank you" Sebastian looked up surprised to see the face with glasses and blond hair looking at him

"Ok well My name is Ronald Knox I'll be right out with your drinks" Ronald said

Ciel looked up surprised"Wait he just said..."

"Ronald Knox I know" Sebastian said also surprised at the fact the Shinigami in their world had a human counter part here

"Hmm well thats interesting I wonder who he has a bond with here?" Ciel asked curious now

"I don't know my lord but maybe we should keep to ourselves we wouldn't want to interfere with his affairs now would we?" Sebastian said but then realized that ciel wasn't listening and looking at the window with an open jaw and when he did too he was quite surprised at the sight before him ALL the shinigami's where inside working Alan, Eric, and Ronald were waiters

"Wait do you think that the rest of the shinigami our here like Grell, Will, and Undertaker?" Ciel asked in shock

"I don't know my lord lets watch whats going on" Sebastian said

Ciel nodded

"Who else do you see inside?" Ciel asked

"Hmm I see...oh look it turns out you were right Grells here...I think he's a "Hostess" ." Sebastian said grimly

"Well what about will and undertaker do you see them?"Ciel asked

"No I don't think there her-..Oh well would you look at that they both just came out from the back and Grell just jumped William crying about something as always and undertaker is..."

"What on earth is undertake doing?"Ciel asked

"What do you mean my lord?" Sebastain asked

"Don't you see he's talking to no one at all but he's still talking I think he's crazy here too."

Sebastian chuckled "My lord no he's just talking through an ear piece."

"Whats an ear piece?" Ciel ask confused

"It's like a telephone,but portable you put it on your ear."

Ciel had a confused look in his eyes "What?"

"I'll explain later my lord Ronald is coming back." Sebastian said

"Alright here we go one milkshake and one water." Ronald said

"Alright thank you." Ciel said to him

"Your quite welcome young man." Ronald said to him like he was a little kid

"He's yours?" Ronald asked Sebastian

"Well-" Sebastian was about to say, but was cut off

"WHAT NOO I'M NOT HIS KID AT ALL!" Ciel yelled out getting glances from people on the side

"Oh my bad sorry kid I didn't know he wasn't your biological father it's ok if your adopted a lot of people are." Ronald said

"No he isn't my son at all actually." Sebastian said glaring at Ciel for his outburst

"Damn right!" Ciel said ignoring Sebastian and glaring at Ronald hard

"What seems to be the problem here?" a voice asked behind ronald

"Oh shit." Ronald said

"Nothing sir just a little complication." Ronald said

Sebastian and Ciel looked behind him and saw William

"Oh really someone yelling at you dosen't seem like a little complication Ronald." William said

"I'm sorry sir. " Ronald gulped

"I'm sure you are go inside and help Eric escort that man out of the cafe."

"Wait what happend?" asked Ronald confused

"Some moron touched Grell again so were having him escorted out ,hmm thats the third time this week I need to talk to him about wearing pants instead of a skirt all the time."

"Ok will do boss I'm sorry again." Ronald said quickly

"Good now go." William said

Ronald walked away

"Now I'm terribly sorry he said something that offended you ,but please next time sir refrain from yelling you disturbed the other guests." William said

Ciel blushed in embarrasment thinking about his outburst

"He won't do it again were sorry for the trouble we caused you." Sebastian said

"Very well enjoy your drinks and your day you can pay at the register."

"Thank you. " Sebastian said

Sebastian sighed"Well now my lord what don't you understand about keeping a low profile try to be nice even if someone insult you just know I will take care of it for you."

"Whatever i'm not going to leave everything to you all the time Sebastian." Ciel snapped while sipping his drink

Sebastian looked at him with wide before drinking his own drink

"Well shall we be off." Sebastian asked

"Shouldn't we pay?" Ciel asked

"It's ok my lord I'll just leave it here." Sebastian said while leaving a couple of bills for the drink ciel just shrugged and walked away with Sebastian

As they were walking Ciel couldn't help but wonder "Sebastian who do you think were going to see next?." but Sebastian didn't reply because soon someone immediately jumped onto Ciel

"AAAHH!"he fell into Sebastian and Sebastian then decided to carry him

"What just happened?" Ciel asked looking at Sebastian

"Well it appears we just found the next two." Sebastian said while holding him

"Aww Sebastian you were always a protective boyrfriend." a voice said

"and Ciel you hows the view up there you better get used to it because once he lets you down you won't be able to see it again" another voice said

"Hahahaha" the voices both laughed together

Ciel looked in shock at the two people"LIZZIE ALOIS?"

"Why are you so surprised we said we'd meet up later to hang out and now it's LATER"Lizzie said

"Wait what do you mean BOYFRIEND?"Ciel yelled

"AND WHAT DO YOU MEAN HANGING OUT!" Ciel yelled again

to Sebastian's annoyance as he was right by his ear

Alois and Lizzie looked confused

"Ciel we both know your gay ok,everyone does you need to stop denying and fess up to sebastian that you love him he knows it too so why are you trying to deny it?" Alois asked

Ciel's mouth dropped and Sebastian looked shocked too for having heard his name and Ciel's together

Sebastian immediately put Ciel down not gently either as to he was starting to regret coming here

"It appear theres been some sort of mistake we are not who you think we are" Sebastian said calmly

"What do you mean?" Lizzie asked

"I mean call your friends and you'll see we are not them." Sebastian said

Alois looked hesitant then decided to call them

a few rings passed then a voice picked up "Hello?"

"Hey Ciel?" "Yah Alois I know I'm running late,but I think I fell asleep on a park bench because thats were I am now." Other world ciel said groggily

"WHAT You fell asleep on a park bench...Is it comfy?" Alois asked

"Yah actually it was that's probably why homeless people sleep here and... oh wait I have to go some homeless man said I'm in his bed.I'll be right over and everyone else is coming too." other Ciel said

"Ok,but you know if you tell Sebastian what happened He won't be happy you slept there" Alois

"Since when did I ever have to report to Sebastian Alois? anyway I have to go see you in a few." Other Ciel said

"Ok and actually Lizzie and I have a surprise for you." Alois said

"Cool show me when I get there the homeless man mad at me I spilled my drink i got to now I'm running over there" Other ciel said then hung up

"So what did Ciel say?" Lizzie asked

"Well he said he's coming and that he's being chased by a homeless man." Alois said

"Sebastian won't be happy to here that you know how protective he is of ciel."Lizzie said

"I know,but Ciel said he wasn't going to say anything again..." Alois said with a sigh

"Ugh ciel dosen't know when to quit does he he's gonna get caught again..." Lizzie said

"I know but right now that we have all that settled." Alois said

"So you two really aren't our Sebastian and Ciel?" Alois asked

"No and our names aren't Sebastian and Ciel" Sebastian stated Ciel had a confused look on his face

"Oh ok then what are they?" Lizzie asked

"Well my name is Stan and my partners name here is Ciel."Sebastian said

"You mean your name is Stan and his name is Ciel like you pronounce it like C EYE el?

"Yes thats correct." Sebastian said

"Well ok then sooo Stan and CIel would you like to come hangout with our other friends because I think they would be freaked out if they saw look alikes." Alois said

"Yes you HAVE to come"Lizzie said

"Well we wouldn't want to intrude ,but if you insist I would be interestes in meeting my look alike too would you CIel?" Sebastian teased by saying his "name"

Ciel glared at Sebastian for saying his full name

"Yes Stan I think that would be wonderful they sound like they are really close just like us." Ciel said and grabbed Sebastian's hand which made Sebastian's eyes go wide with shock and Ciel's for doing what he just did and not thinking.

"Umm yes that's right we are close." Said Sebastian

"Well thats splendid OOH maybe you too could encourage Ciel to fess up to Sebastian finally." said Lizzie

"Yah and once they get together maybe we could all have a group date everyone with their boyfriend or girlfriend."said Alois

"C'mon lets go we have to meet at our hangout place like always." said Lizzie

"Ok yah lets go." said Alois

"Well lets go CIel." Sebastian said holding Ciel's hand still

"Ok." Ciel said quietly

 _ **Authors note:Well I hope you enjoyed that this was a bit longer than expected but thats ok right? and in the next chapter you will finally be able to see the other world sebaciel couple please review so I can know how I'm doing and since this is a work in rpogress story if you have ideas you can pm me and I will consider it and of course I 'll give the user credit and as for the chapters I upload whenever I have ideas like I have so many more ideas I just need to write it all down and I'm going to try and use them all,but like I was saying I might update like every few days, but sometimes I might do it day after day like yesterday I wanted to, but didn't hav the time so thanks you for reading my story I really appreciate it *bows***_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Author's note: Ok soo I'm really srry about not updating Saturday or Sunday...or Monday and... Tuesday I promised myself I would, but things just got hectic for memorial day and the I started to write other stories too and well I just got occupied I hope you all enjoy this and again super sorry . :**_ )

 _ **What happens after...**_

 _I can't believe I'm still holding hands with Sebastian this is embarrassing and I know he's gonna tease me about it later on, but it feels nice? wait why did I think that great now I'm blushing stop thinking those things or Sebastian will notice!On the other hand we must have a strong bond if there are our human counterparts here right? or does he just think of me like a son or worse are we the first demons to have a strong bond out of hate...it's weird to say the first since every demon is supposed to hate each other and humans so why do I feel different whenever Sebastian is near?_

"Heeeey CIel I think your gonna like Ciel alot ." Alois said

"Why do you say that?" Ciel said

"I don't know I just have a feeling you two will have alot of things in common." Alois said

"Believe me I think they will get along just nicely." Sebastian said because c'mon there basically the same person

"Ok? well anyway were here!" Alois said cheerfully

Ciel looked up and saw that they were at an abandoned House on a hill

"Is this place safe for everyone?" Sebastian said worried for Ciel safety secretly

"Wow you are just like Sebastian, Stan he said the same thing when Ciel and I found this place." Alois said

"Yah remember it was just supposed to be for us three, but then Claude found out about it and told Sebastian then he told Paula... hahaha good times." Lizzie said remembering

Sebastian thought CLAUDE, CLAUDE FAUSTAS I knew he wanted the brat, but I didn't think he would totally be in love with him... Well I guess I can't really judge either,but then again am I really in love with Ciel or is it just lust?

Ciel thought the same Claude too, but kept on thinking Oh gawd no Oh gawd PLEASE NOOO!

"Oh yah that was fun... well until Claude found out and the rest, I mean they just HAD to make everything SAFE for us it was way more fun when they didn't "baby-proof it."Alois said annoyed

"It just sound like they care about your safety." Sebastian said while continuing to walk to the door

"WELL OF COURSE you would agree with it He's always like that back where we come from,honestly it sound like this "Sebastian" should learn personal space. "Ciel said

Sebastian glared "Oh don't act like you don't want to be cared for we both know you like being taken care of"Sebastian said

Ciel looked embarrassed Alois laughed with Lizzie and Ciel was about to retort but Lizzie jumped in "C'mon lets go inside before you two start to fight." Lizzie said

"Hmph."Ciel glared at Sebastian

Sebastian just ignored him and opened the door,but paused when he saw who was inside He saw Claude Faustus, Agni,Prince Soma but I guess in this world it's just Soma, Paula, lau and ran-mao what are those crazy people doing here?, and himself but there was no other Ciel he wondered where he could be.

"HEY EVERYONE WERE BACK AND WE BROUGHT GUESTS!"Lizzie said excitedly

"Lizzie!oh come give me a hug I missed you." Paula said cheerfully

"PAULA! I MISSED YOU TOO!" Lizzie said glomping Paula and falling on top of her and then laughing while getting up only to be picked up by Paula and put on a couch next to her

"Claude did you miss me? did you did you?" Alois said hyperly while running to Claude who was sitting on a chair

He didn't get an answer just that he was tugged on his lap and then Alois wrapped his arms around Claude's neck and Claude whispered something to him that made him blush wildly while everyone else laughed

Ciel looked around the room and thought it was well built compared to the outside and just couldn't help, but think that this world's Sebastian was almost perfect in looks judging as he is human and the way he did things.

"So your my look alike?." Sebastian said impressed

"Oh yah Sebastian we found your lookalike AND Ciel's isn't that great!?" Alois said to the other world's Sebastian

Other world Sebastiaan just looked them over,but didn't pay too much attention to them

"That's great ,but Where is Ciel? other world Sebastian said concerned

Alois and Lizzie looked at each other fearfully because they both knew of the wrath Sebastian could ensue

"Umm well he's coming soon..." Lizzie said nervously

other world Sebastian looked at her hard "Elizabeth are you lying to me, you know I hate to be lied to." other world Sebastian said menacingly

"Ugh... ALOIS CALLED HIM LAST!" Lizzie yelled nervously

Alois glared at her and tried to run, but Claude's grip on him tightened

"Alois just tell him what happend he just wants to make sure Ciel's safe and if you lie I will be able to tell and you won't be happy with the outcome." Claude said in his usual monotone ,but Alois could tell he meant what he said and gulped

"Alois what happend?" other world Sebastian said on his last bit of patience

"Umm ok I'll tell you, but you have to promise me you won't get mad or freak out when Ciel gets here." Alois said pleadingly

"That's my Decision to make." Other world Sebastian snapped

"Ok so what happend was..." Alois never finished because the door opened and other world Ciel was there looking really pissed

"OH LOOK HE'S HERE HE CAN EXPLAIN FOR HIMSELF NOW!"Alois said relieved he didn't have to tell Sebastian what happend

"I'm *cough sorry I'm late*cough*"other world Ciel said tiredly

"Ciel what happened?" other world Sebastian said dangerously getting tired of asking that question

"What do you-... Umm hi?" Other world Ciel saw his double and was now curious

"Hello?" Ciel said awkwardly

"Umm who are you?" Ciel said

"He's CIel you know like your name ,but with an I and HE'S YOUR LOOK-ALIKE Alois and I found him on the street with Sebastian's Look-alike. " Lizzie told him

Other world Ciel noticed Sebastian and then looked at the Other world Sebastian and saw that they were Identical

"So what your name?" Other world Ciel asked Sebastian

"My name is Stan..."Sebastian said while bringing Ciel to sit down on a couch near them

"Well nice to meet you I'm Ciel."Ciel said

"So I've heard."Sebastian said

"Ahem,Ciel." other world Sebastian said other world Ciel looks at him boredly

"Yes Sebastian?"

"So Alois tells me you encountered some trouble on your way here? So tell me what exactly happend?" other world Sebastian said normaly, but with a dangerous tone to it

other world Ciel glared at Alois who just smiled sheepishly back at him still in Claude's lap being held, other world Ciel kept his composure and looked at Sebastian dead in the eye and said "I don't know what he said ,but I can assure you there was no trouble whatsoever."

Sebastian had a look of are you seriously lying to me.

Ciel walked over to where Soma and Agni were sitting and sat down next to Soma

"Oh C'mon Ciel you can tell us what happened Your older now Sebastian can't really do anything anyway." Soma said

Everyone just nodded except for Claude and Sebastian for Claude knew he was in trouble

"Fine alright just get off my case ok? So after I got up this morning I went to the park by myself and started to read a book Lizzie gave mewith my drink and..."Other world Ciel said

"OOH Alice in wonderland that's one of my Favorites how did you like it?." Lizzie asked ,but Paula shushed her

"It was good,anyway I ended up drifting off to sleep on the bench I was sitting on and apparently I ended up sleeping for awhile because when I woke up to the ringing of my Phone I saw it was in the afternoon already and..." other world Ciel was cut short by Agni

"Wait forgive me for interrupting, but You fell asleep on a park bench?" Agni asked concerned

"Yes actually it was ok for a park bench." other world Ciel said

other world Sebastian just fumed silently thinking of all the possible dangers, but let Other world Ciel continue while Sebastian just couldn't help, but compare this Ciel to his Young master for they both have the habbit of sleeping in odd places

"Ok so anyway after I finished talking to Alois I started to run from a Homeless man because it turned out I was sleeping on his bench and I spilled my drink on it" other world Ciel said

" So while I was running my asthma started to act up a little bit and I started to panic ,but luckily I forgot i had my inhaler in my pocket so that was good but I couldn't stop running because he was still chasing me so I hid in a cafe along the way and waited for the homeless man to leave me alone ,but The weirdest thing happend the manager asked if I forgotten something the last time i was there and a waiter said he was sorry again for calling me an adopted child i got confused so I ran out of there and NOW I'm here." Ciel said exasperatedly

"I SWEAR I DIDN'T KNOW THAT PART CLAUDE!" Alois said because Claude was looking at him like he knew all of that, but was still hiding it which technically was true, but Claude didn't need to know that

"So what your telling me is that you Fell asleep on a park bench by yourself,angered a homeless man, AND had an Asthma attack on the way here and didn't think twice about calling me to pick you up?!" Other world Sebastian said angry

"Well when you say it like that it sounds bad ,but I'm not going to depend on you for everything there is really no need to get upset your not in charge of me!"other world Ciel said feeling himself get angry and looking

Silence fell upon the room and everyone was waiting for Sebastian answer suddenly He laughed

"Oh Ciel... I am in charge of you if you haven't forgotten about the little "Party" incident and who your parents left to babysit you while there out of the country." other world Sebastian said smugly

Ciel and Sebastian looked confused ,while everyone laughed except for Alois ,Soma, Lizzie ,and of course Ciel

"What party incident?" Ciel said confused while other world Ciel just blushed embarrassed as he remembered the events that occured

'Well it's a rather interesting event that took place,but long story short They held a party while their parents went out of town at Ciel's place and it took a turn for the worst while some still say it was the party of the Century I say it took a hell of amount of time to clean up and to call the police." Other world Sebastian answered

"Sounds like they got themselves into some trouble at the party?" Sebastian said

"Why yes they did,but of course we took care of that" other world Sebastian said

"Yes and I'm still dreadfully sorry I gave them some alcohol Alois told me it was just gonna be the four of them ,but the next day I heard it was for some highschool party and might I add next time you have a party like that we would love to attend it." Lau said with Ran-Mao nodding

"Yah and maybe you could bring some of that strawberry... I mean we won't ever host another party again..." Alois said, but stopped when Claude glared at him

"Good." Claude said

"Yes and either way you shouldn't be givng minors Alcohol,but back to the point Ciel you will no longer go around town by yourself and that's Final seeing as how you can't manage by yourself I will be wherever you are." other world Sebastian said to him in a angered voice

"WHAT BUT THAT'S NOT FAIR andyou Don't even have right to be saying you care for my safety after what you did to me as a child, well after what you both did to us."other world Ciel said looking at Claude and Sebastian

"YAH!" Alois,Soma, and Lizzie said ,but only Alois knew what he really meant because it was done to him too when he was a kid and Claude babysat him,but that's another story

"Actually if I may, I agree with Sebastian you should be guarded at all times that's exactly what I do with CIel you never know what could happen especially since you live so close to a university you may never know what wild drunks there are at night." Sebastian said feeling weird to have to say his own name

"Oh here we go again about "safety" you do realize that were all old enough to make our own decisions whether your in charge of me or not." Ciel said to Sebastian annoyed

"SEE Finally someone who gets it!" other world Ciel said

"Well I'm sorry you feel that way CIel,but we both know you would be nowhere without me." Sebastian said sharply

"Well I'm not sure you realize who is in charge of you Stan,I am! even if your stronger than me I am still in charge!" Ciel snapped talking about there contract

"No it's you who I believe doesn't know who's in charge you may control me in a... certain way, but you are not in charge you can not even take of yourself what would happen if a person oh I don't know say...Kidnapped you?You would be helpless." Sebastian said getting angry and Ciel knew that he was referring to all those times he got kidnapped

"Thats it! I don't want you to talk to me until I say otherwise!"Ciel said getting up and walking to the door

"You know what Sebastian, CIel has a point and I don't want you to talk to me either!"other world Ciel said getting up and about to walk out with Ciel

"Really and where will you go?" other world Sebastian asked other world Ciel turned around and said

"Anywhere,but here and you may come." Other world Ciel said looking at Alois,Soma, and Lizzie who all saw his look and jumped at the chance of freedom from their "babysitters"

and with that they all ran out of the room with Soma and Alois screaming REVOLUTION

"So what do we do now Ciel we can't go home because they live their" Lizzie said worriedly

"Who said we were going home? We are gonna ruff it out in the woods like Alois and I did when we were younger Hiding from Sebastian and Claude." other world Ciel said

"Thats right!" Alois said

"Well before we head ther everyone head to you house and grab three thing that are important and meet up in the woods." other world Ciel said to the other

"Ok meet up in thirty minutes." Soma said running to his house

"Ok see you then!" Lizzie said

Alois Pulled other world Ciel away from Ciel and said

"Do you really think this will work last time we ruffed it we were found a day later and that was because we got spooked and made noises and started to cry." Alois said worriedly

"It will be fine this time were older and we have everyone else besides we didn't cry for nothing I swear I saw someone in the woods looking at us with menacing eyes might've been a vhild molester or Kidnapper we'll never know and hopefully we never will."

"Yah ,but going back to them wasn't any better it was just in the comfort of our homes..."Alois said

"Yes ,but that was then this is now and it's still a mystery on how we trusted them after all of that." other world Ciel said

"Ok I trust you Ciel I'll see you in thirty then bye!" Alois yelled while running to his house

"Bye, C'mon CIel you can come with me unless do you live somewhere here or just visiting?" other world Ciel said

"Just visiting we were just passing by." Ciel said trying to form excuses in his head because Sebastian never gave him a story to follow...Damn I don't NEED Sebastian

"Well c'mon then lets go you can borrow my stuff since we are the same size." other world Ciel said while starting to running off to his house with Ciel behind him to grab some things

 _ **Back at the Hangout place**_

"Hahaha they really know how to put on a good show just like when they were younger especially Ciel I always knew the day would come when he would want to get out of your grasp Sebastian sooner or later." Lau said humorously while getting up with Ran-Mao

other world Sebastian Just glared and said"Well were gonna do just like we did last time Claude let them think they got away when really we know exactly where there heading."

"Indeed we do." Claude said calmly but other world Sebastian could tell he was beyond angry with what Alois decided to do and thought that Alois is in for one Hell of a punishment when he's brought back home

"But in the mean time we have to let there parent's think we still have them with us."

"Agreed I just hope they'll be alright." Agni said and Paula nodded

"Should we give them a head start?" Claude asked other world Sebastian

"We should let them think they have the upper hand in this little game of ours we'll go after them tommorrow." other world Sebastian answered

"Why don't they just get that we just want to protect them?"Sebastian finally spoke up since Ciel left everyone nodded

Tomorrow is gonna be a big day for them all Sebastian thought

 _ **Fin**_

 _ **Author's note: Well I'm sorry it took so long for this chap to be up but like I explained at the top ,but on another note I was thinking of making a Prequal for the other world characters like about their past and how they all met and the drama that ensued between this world's Ciel and Sebastian and about the "Party Incident" while I was writing this I just couldn't stop thinking of a Prequal and How it could go so give me your thought on that in the comments if you want it or not also before I go I should probably ask so recntly I've discovered the yuri side of black butler and someone mentioned a Paula and Lizzie thing once so I was wondering should they be just good friend or more? and also I know other world Ciel is sixteen in here ,but I pictured him not looking that different from the demon Ciel you know short and tiny one more thing I'm sorry if the character seem a bit OOC but thats just for the story and the reason I'm making Sebastian so overbearing is because in the anime/manga they made him always prtoects Ciel so in this I'm making it to where he wants to keep him safe even if he caused him a bit of pain himself.I hope you enjoyed this chapter I'll be back soon with another chapter and maybe some more stories too thank you *bows***_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Author's note: Ok so It's FINALLY Up srry for the delay I had a hard time writing this chapter because lately I've been scatter brained but I don't give up! So now it's completed and I hope you all enjoy!**_

 _ **What happens after...**_

 **In the forest**

"Ugh Ciel there are mosquitos everywhere how did you and Alois ruff it out here, THIS IS TOTALLY NOT CUTE !?" Elizabeth yelled

"Lizzie Keep your voice down you don't know who else is out here at this time."Soma shushed her

"Lizzie to answer your question is that we just sucked it up and stayed here because we needed too..."other world Ciel said drifting off to his memory

"Yah ahem anyway were will we be setting camp I hope everyone brought a sleeping bag like I did."Alois said to get them off the touchy subject for no else knew what happend besides Them and other world Sebastian and Claude

"I did wasn't going to sleep on the ground."Ciel said

"Yah your lucky I had two still."other world Ciel said

"Ok so you two have yours what about you two Soma,Lizzie?"Alois asked them

"I Have one!"Soma said cheerily

"I Have one two!"Lizzie said

"Ok so where all good I think."Alois told them

"Wait what about if it rains do we a tent or soemthing to cover ourselves with?"Ciel said

"Oh...We didn't think of that."Soma said with a sheepish grin

"Well what do we do now all we have is sleeping bags and personal things!"Lizzi said getting worried

"Guys we'll be fine,as long as we have food...so who brought it?"Alois said

"Wait you didn't bring it?"other world Ciel asked

"I'm sorry,but I was in a hurry and I thought one of you were besides I had to race to my home and then JUMP out a window!Because Claude followed me home apparently he doesn't like the idea of a "Revolution" as Soma and I called it so I had jumped out of my window and which I'm actually lucky I still have that trampoline it's saved my life far more times than I can count now because I landed in it and ran like hell afterwards!"Alois said tiredly and sitting on the ground and setting up his sleeping bag

"Well we can survive without a tent...and Food right?"Soma asked optimistically

"Or we could just go into town and buy some."Ciel said even though he didn't need food

"Thats a good idea! WAIT I didn't bring money please tell me someone did?"other world Ciel said pleadingly

Everyone didn't say anything

"Well were screwed."other world Ciel said

"Hey why don't we just go and "Get" Some food?"Alois said mischievously

"Umm what do you mean "Get" some we just said we have no money."Lizzie said not getting what he meant

"You know..."Get"Some as in just take it without them noticing or in plain words Steal it."Alois said which made them all stand there in shock for a minute

Then Ciel spoke up"Well...we have no better options..."

"WHAT You actually agree to this CIel?"Soma asked astonished

"Well its not like we have another choice or do you want to go back home already?Because I certainly am not!"Ciel said harshly knowing if they went back now his pride was at stake

"Fine then Alois, CIel, and I will go and "Get" the food for us you two stay here since I know you won't be able to handle the pressure."other world Ciel said

"WHAT YOUR REALLY DOING IT...if you three go we-we'll go two right soma!?"Lizzie said nervously

"Yah if you all are going we are two were all in this together!"Soma said putting his hand in the middle and Lizzie put her hand on his then looked at the rest

"Fine just don't screw this up for us."Alois told them putting his hand in

"I don't care..this is stupid"Ciel said finally putting his hand in slowly

"I agree."other world Ciel said putting his hand in too

"Well it's settled we'll set up camp once we get back so leave everything here"Alois said leaving his stuff on the ground

"Ok lets get going...wait what is someone see our stuff and steals it?"Soma asked

"Well were going to have to hope that doesn't happen."other world Ciel said

"Ok lets go then.."Lizzie said and they all started to walk away from there camp and into town

 **In town**

"Finally were here now I'm tired and hungry!"Alois complained

"Shut up we all are ,but you don't here us complaining"other world Ciel said annoyed

"C'mon so what the plan Alois?"Ciel asked

"Oh yah the plan...so what we need is a distraction. Were gonna keep this all simple we need some people inside first and then we'll come in and those people are you two Soma and Lizzie congrats."Alois said cheerily

"WAIT WHAT!"Soma and Lizzie said together

"I don't think I can handle that..."Lizzie said nervously

"Me either!"Soma said

"HEY You two wanted to come if you can't handle it go back to the camp!"Ciel told them annoyed

"Fine...what do we do?"They both say

"Just make up something use your acting skills!BUT just keep the store keeper occupiedbecaus eif we get caught they will call our"Babysitters" and we will be in trouble!"Alois told them

"Ok..."Lizzie said horrified at the thought of getting caught by them let alone caught STEALING in general

"You guys can't screw up we'll take care of everything else and our signal when were done is...umm COCK-A-DOODLE-DOO!"Alois yelled

"Umm weird choice but ok."Soma said

"Oh yah and remember DON'T and I repeat DON'T crack under pressure and confess like you did during the party if you recall!"other world Ciel said glaring and they both nodded and walked off

"Ok now it's up to us Ciel,CIel follow me and keep watch."Alois commanded

And with that they all walked in to see Soma spill a coke bottle on the counter and the clerk run off to get towels

 _"They got this."other world Ciel kept on repeating in his head thinking of what would happen if his Sebastian caught him_

"C'mon lets go."Alois said moving to the food section of the store

"Ok lets just grab what we need."Ciel said looking around

"Yah I think I have everything now lets go."Alois said walking away with the bag with food but stopped suddenly when he saw the TOY aisle

"WOAH look at all the toys!"Alois said in awe

"Alois c'mon lets go we have everything lets get out of here I can see the manager coming back!"other world Ciel whispered harshly

"Hold on look firecrackers! Confetti launcher it's tiny but still cool and there five left I'm grabbing theses."Alois said getting the backpack again and putting them in

"Fine lets go now!"Ciel said getting worried too because he's never done anything like this before he always had Sebastian get things for him

"Ok one more thing I just want this Nerf gun!"Alois said excitedly

"ARE YOU SERIOUS lets go NOW"Other world Ciel said draggign him out of the aisle

"Hey it could come in handy soon!"Alois said getting up and walking to the door when suddenly Lau and Ran-mao came in

"SHIT hide!"Alois pushed them both back into another aisle

"WHY are they here! this isn't even close to where they live!" other world Ciel said whispering and trying to hide

"I don't know but we need to move."Ciel told them

"I have an idea of how we can warn the other and get out of here in time!"Alois said getting excited

"Well what is it?"Other world Ciel asked

"Your gonna have to trust me."Alois told them

They both nodded their heads and followed him into another aisle

 _ **Fin-**_

 ** _Author's note:Well this is the first cliffhanger I've ever made not sure if it was good or not tell me in the reviews and also I will be starting new stories soon I've been working on them for awhile now and some of them are done and some are not on another note I will be writing stories for this more frequently or at least I'm gonna try...Well until the next chapter byeeeeee_**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Author's note: Well here is chapter 5 of what happens after I hope everyone is enjoying this because I don't plan to quit this I hate coming upon fanfics and then see they haven't updated in years or they just don't finish so whoever does enjoy this I'm not letting that happens for this fanfic you can count on me!**_

 _ **What happens after...**_

 ** _In the store_**

"I hope this plan of your works Alois."Ciel whispered harshly to him

"It will...I think..."Alois whispered back

"WAIT What do you mean you think?"Other world Ciel said to him

"HEY Do you wanna think of something in the little time we have be my guest!"Alois snapped at him

"Shhh There in the food aisle."Ciel said to them to stop them from fighting

"Ok so what I need you to do CIel is to take these Coke bottle and Mentos well it should be pretty clear."Alois told him looking to see where Lau and ran-mo where

"What do you mean what should I do with them?"Ciel said not knowing what to do with them judging as he's from the 18th century and doesn't even know what mentos or coke is yet

"Wow Stan really kept you sheltered didn't he...well then Ciel you know what to do you do his job we don't have enough time to explain let get going CIel you have Ciel's job which is to warn the other when the times right."Alois commanded them

"Ok lets do this!"Other world Ciel said to him

"Ok and...GO!"Alois whispered yelled to them

And off they went other world Ciel went with the Mentos and coke to the far side of the store

and Ciel went into a hiding spot until Alois told him to get the others

"Ok and HEY NA NA HEY NA NA!"Alois yelled and everything went into motion Other world Ciel opened the bottles of coke and poured all of the Mentos he had into each liter and ran out of the store as told while the store manager saw what happend and rushed to stop the Coke geysers ,but started to catch on to what was happening once he saw other world Ciel run off

"COCK-A-DOODLE-DOO!"Alois yelled to Ciel and Ciel took off towards Soma and Lizzie, but accidentally push a rack out of the way and having it fall into the wall and make a huge hole in it

"Oh shit..."Ciel said but kept running with Soma and Lizzie Leaving Alois with the supplies and toys to get out without being caught

"HEY YOU KIDS GET BACK HERE!"The store manager yelled out

Lau and ran-mao walked up to him and Lau asked "Whats happening?"

"Ugh some kids just made a huge mess for me to clean up now."He said looking at the ceasing coke geysers and busted wall and fallen rack

"I'm sorry to hear that but if will not be any trouble I would like to purchase this bottle of wine."Lau said to him

"Yah fine..."The store manager said distraught

"C'mon Alois you can do this you can make it out of here."Alois said closing his eyes deep breathing hoping not to be noticed by Lau and then taking off with the stuff only then Lau called out ALOIS?!

But Alois already made it out the door with all the stuff and kept on running to the camp like the plan was

 _ **At the camp**_

"ALOIS we thought you got caught!"Other world Ciel said rushed

"Aww you were worried Ciel?"Alois said teasing him while panting lightly from all the running

"NO I was just hoping to have dinner tonight!"Other world Ciel said blushing

"YAH Sure...anyway everything is in the bag along with the toys too. Told you piece of cake!"Alois said proudly

"PIECE OF CAKE WE NEARLY GOT CAUGHT BECAUSE OF YOUR DESIRE FOR TOYS!"Ciel yelled at him

"Shut up CIel it's already Ten at night we need to be quiet unless were gonna get caught."Soma shushed him and Ciel turned away

"Ok well part of that is true ,but what you didn't think of was that how are we gonna defend ourselves I mean all I have in my pocket are a few rubber bands are we seriously gonna use that to defend ourselves?"Alois asked

"And your saying we can defend ourselves with Nerf Guns,Firecrackers,and Confettig guns?!"Other world Ciel yelled at him

"DO NONE OF YOU UNDERSTAND THE MEANING OF QUIET!"Soma yelled then covered his mouth while everyone just looked at him thinking you just yelled

"Look if the time comes we'll use the "Weapons" against anyone who tries to harm us but it WON'T now we all need to set up camp and go to sleep ok were still hiding from them so one uf should stay up and keep watch just in case someone tries to attack us at night,because Sebastian was right when he said there are wild drunks at night remember the guy everyone called the "Viscount druitt" he was pretty weird when drunk..."Soma trailed off looking at Ciel

"Yah...lets not talk about that."Other world Ciel shivered

"C'mon guys I'm cold lets go to bed."Lizzie spoke up finally

They all nodded there heads

"Wait so how do we brush our teeth?"Lizzie asked pulling out of her bag a toiletry purse

"Ugh! We didn't think of that..."Other world Ciel said

"Well we were in a hurry so maybe we can just steal some tommorrow?"Alois said

"NO we won't be able to go to that store for awhile and the only other stores that aren't that popular are far away..."Soma said

"Well maybe we should use the night as our cover to steal again."Ciel said

"What do you mean?"Other world Ciel asked

"Well I was thinking that maybe...we could you know Break-in?..."Ciel said slowly he was only used to breaking in when he had Sebastian to do everything ,but now that Sebastian was gone...

"I like your thinking CIel."Alois said smiling and giggling

"Ok we'll discuss this in the morning right now lets go to sleep."Other world Ciel said to them rolling out his sleeping bag and getting in along with the others

"Ok night night..."Lizzie said

"Sleep tight.."Soma said

"Don't let the bed bugs bite."Alois finished

"Guys I have to use the bathroom..."Lizzie said after a few minutes of silence and all she received were groans

"Go by yourself!"Ciel said to her

"I can't I'm scared..."Lizzie said embarrassed"

"Well I'm not going with you!"Other world Ciel said tiredly but very fast

"Me either!"Soma and Alois said which Left Ciel groaning and getting up even though he didn't need sleep he still didn't want to help

"Make it fast!"Ciel instructed her

"Ok I promise."And Lizzie left to do her business little did they know the camp was being watched

"Ok CIel I'm done..."Lizzie said rushing around her toiletry bag to find hand sanatizer

"Good come on lets go!"Ciel rushed her

As they went back to thier camp his demon senses picked up on something he thought for a moment did they find them crossed that out as he would've sensed Sebastian's demonic presence so he brushed it off as campers

"What is it CIel?"Lizzie asked noticing him looking around

"Hm? Oh nothing I thought I heard something."Ciel said to her trying to get her back to the camp cause he was starting to get the creeps from how weird this forest was

"Ok lets go then."Lizzie said tiredly heading back already with Ciel following,but suddenly he stopped when he felt like someone was watching them,but judging as he doesn't know how to use his demon powers yet he can't tell whos there easily like Sebastian could

 _ **With the "Babysitters"**_

"How do you think there holding up?"Claude asked other world Sebastian

'Well the boys have done it before so I think they should be fine,but judging as you ran after Alois not following the plan I'm not sure he packed everything he might've needed."other world Sebastian told him

"Well I was planning on not letting him go with the rest and don't act like you weren't thinking the same thing."Claude accused him

"Well your right I almost ran after Ciel,but He needs to learn his lesson."Other world Sebastian said darkly

"What do you mean I thought you loved them..."Sebastian asked them having a hard time saying love

They looked at each other then back to Sebastian "Well Stan you don't really know our history with them so it's kind-of complicated."Other world Sebastian stated

"Well I have time and you can trust me I feel like I may be on the same boat as you..."Sebastian said thinking about Ciel and their history together

Claude looked at other world Sebastian and he nodded"Alright lets go to another room to talk about whats happening."Sebastian said and guided the three of them up the stairs ,but before he could take another step Lau came into the house with Ran-mao

"Oh Lau we thought you went home?"Sebastian asked him

"Well I was headed there ,but I decided to stop at my favorite convenience store before I went home,but you'll never believe who I saw there!"Lau said

"Who?"Claude said impaitently

"The kids."Lau said and walked to the kitchen to put away his bottles of wine

"What!"Sebastian said because using his demonic hearing he could've swore that he heard them say they were going to the forest

"And well I'm sad to report that all of them are now...thieves."Lau said dramatically

"Wait what did they steal?"other world Sebastian asked starting to get worried and angry

"Well from what the shop owner told me they stole some toys,food,and drinks."Lau told them

"Although they did cause quite the damage to the store manager looked over the footage with me because I said I might've known them and you'll never believe what happened."Lau said

"Well tell us get on with it!"Claude said angrily

"I saw Soma and Elizabeth at the checkout counter they were pretty nervous and I'm pretty sure they were persuaded to do it because they knocked off some coke bottle on the counter and made a giant mess for the store cashier to clean-up and I don't think they would know what to do without being told."Lau said

"Your right about that My Lizzie would NEVER do something like that without being persuaded!"Paula got up from the couch she was sitting on and walked over to them

"So would Soma!"Agni said getting up too

"Calm down Lau what about Ciel,Alois, and CIel?"Other world Sebastian asked

"Well I heard this strange noise which Ran-mao suggested was there signal because afterwards there were some coke geysers then Ciel ran out of the store Followed By CIel with Soma and Lizzie ,but he knocked over a magazine rack and it fell into the wall now there's a huge hole."Lau told them

"Ciel!"other world Sebastian said getting angry that Ciel would actually do something like that again

"I'm not finished."Lau said looking at Claude

"By then I didn't know what was happening so I went to purchase my wine ,but I saw Alois with all of their supplies."Lau finished

"What!"Claude said sharply already angry

"So basically what your saying is that they ALL had a part in the plan?"Sebastian said trying to keep cool,but underneath he was boiling

"Well now we NEED to get them this is way too serious!"Paula said

"No."Other world Sebastian said

"What do you mean No? They committed a crime I don't care if we have to drag them back screaming we can't leave them alone anymore this just proves it!"Claude said surprising everyone at how much he actually cared

"Well we forced their hand so I think it's right if we just let this play out for a few days and see where this goes who knows we may be surprised."Other world Sebastian said

"Fine.."Everyone agreed Claude a little reluctantly

"But that doesn't mean we can't keep tabs on them."Other world Sebastian continued

"Ok so everyone keep tabs on your little one and you'll know when you have to intervene,but for now keep a distance and I suggest you stay at your their houses like we have been doing just in case they come back."Other world Sebastian said

"Wait were are they anyway?"Agni asked

"In the forest."Sebastian responded

"How do you know?"Paula asked

"I heard them say it themselves that where they were going to camp out."Sebastian said

"Well ok then I'm going home now bye."Paula said grabbing her stuff and leaving the house along with Agni,Lau,and Ran-mao following behind

"So where should I stay tonight?"Sebastian asked

"You can stay here just in case they come back thinking we aren't here."other world Sebastian said

"I'll bring you some clothes from "My" house."Other world Sebastian said

"Wait what about explaining everything to me?"Sebastian asked

"We'll do that tomorrow it's pretty late we all need some sleep Bye."Claude answered him leaving

"Bye."Other world Sebastian said

"Wait I think I have some spare clothes up stairs in the closet other world Sebastian said walking up stair and getting them

"Ok thank you."Sebastian said grabbing them and heading towards the bathroom change

"Remember to call us if you see them come here."Other world Sebastian said getting ready to leave once he came back out

"Alright thank you."Sebastian said shaking the others hand

"Your welcome have a goodnight we'll go search for them tomorrow."other world Sebastian said and with that he was gone

"Hmm Like I can wait till tomorrow."Sebastian used his demonic speed to get changed back into his normal clothes and headed towards the door to go and look for his Young Master

"Well Young Master I hope you ready for your punishment once I find you."Sebastian said darkly with his eyes glowing

 _ **At the camp**_

Ciel had this weird feeling something bad was gonna happen,but little did he know how bad it would be

 _ **Fin-**_

 _ **Author's note:Ok so I'm sorry this took so long for me to upload I'm going on vacation in three days and I have been packing ,but I have been working on this chapter all month I swear today I just finished it and yes I'm working on chapter Six and of course *chuckle darkly* The punishment and if you have any ideas of what it should be please feel free to tell me.**_

 _ **Before I forget I can't reply to guest comments so I decided to put it in this note So to the Guest who left the comment I thank you for it I wasn't sure if I was making mistakes or not and I'm pretty sure there are tons in here ,but I don't have a beta and I'm currently looking for one to help with that and no worries I welcome comments like yours I hope you enjoy this chapter.**_

 _ **P.s If anyone wants to help beta this fanfiction please feel free to P.m me If you think you would be an awesome beta reader.**_

 ** _*bows*_**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Author's note: Warning this chapter contains SEXUAL content and for viewers who do not like this I'm srry it's through out the chapter ,but it's not that bad... I think... well I am horrible at writing that type of thing I'm better at letting someone else do that so without further ado here it is!**_

 _ **What happens after...**_

 _ **At the camp**_

 _"I wonder what Sebastian is doing right now...I've wonder if he knows that we stole and would he be displeased I hope he's not mad at me maybe if I apologi- WAIT why am I worried about what Sebastian thinks of me he should be the one thinking like that of me begging me for my forgiveness!...oh who am I kidding theirs a better chance of Grell saying he's a man than Sebastian begging me for forgiveness._

And speak of the devil he can feel Sebastian's presence right behind him which in turn causes Ciel to sit up

"Ciel get up."Sebastian whispered harshly right into his ear which made Ciel shiver with fear

As Ciel slowly turns around to face Sebastian he feels himself being pulled up and into Sebastian chest and a rush of air which means Sebastian just jumped into the air and they both land into a tree

"SEBASTIAN WHAT ARE YOU-" Ciel screams but is cut off because Sebastian places a hand on his mouth which silences him

"Shhhh Young Master you don't want to wake the others we aren't that far from the camp."Sebastian points to the camp which on the tree that there on you could clearly see they weren't that far at all

"Mmmhhhmmmm."Ciel tries to speak ,but Sebastian's hand is still on him

"Oh Young Master you don't need to talk you just need to listen."Sebastian told him darkly with his eyes glowing red

All Ciel could do was freeze

"So Young master we need to talk about current events ."Sebastian continued

"So before we start I need to make something clear to you."Sebastian said

"I don't love you." Sebastian said harshly scaring Ciel a bit ,but also leaving him to wonder

 _"Sebastian says he doesn't love me,but then how do we have counterparts here? Do we really hate each other that much to create them like Sebastian told me? I mean I don't hate him THAT much ,but what about him how does he feel?" Ciel thought sadly_

"So now that we have that cleared I would like to... "talk" to you about the store incident well more of me doing the talking."Sebastian continued sitting Ciel on his lap instead of next to him on the branch they were on leaving Ciel to wonder how he knew

"Lau told us earlier that you lot got into some trouble at a store."Sebastian told him

 _"Shit Lau saw us..." Ciel thought_

"Sooo I'm here to punish you because what you did Ciel was very naughty especially without my supervision."Sebastian said with a smile on his face

 _"It wasn't THAT bad!" Ciel thought_

The hand that Sebastian was using to hold Ciel down in his lap was now snaking it way down to Ciel's shorts while his other hand was still firmly on Ciel's mouth keeping him quiet

 _"Wh-what is he doing?!"Ciel thought frantically not liking where this was going_

Sebastian unzipped Cie'ls shorts and nibbled on Ciel's ear

"Aww bocchan tonight you'll understand the consequences of actions you do without thinking."Sebastian began to take off Ciel's shorts until Ciel started to struggle and since Sebastian was only using one hand on Ciel's mouth he had to move it to stop him from moving

"Sebastian STOP!"Ciel finally yelled when Seastian moved his hand to stop him from moving

"Shh bocchan your gonna wake someone up."Sebastian told him because his demonic hearing picked up on someone from the camp moving around

"Well then stop touching me!" Ciel told harshly

"I can't do that Bocchan you need a punishment."Sebatsian told him calmly

"Sebastian I order you t-UMPF."Ciel was cut off by Sebastian kissing him roughly and not letting him go

Ciel pulled his head away"Sebasti-"Sebastian pulled his head back and went back into pulling down Ciels pants and underwear

"Mmm Bocchan your lips are so soft..."Sebastian mumbled

Ciel whimpered when Sebastian bit his lip

Sebastian completely pushed down both of Ciel's shorts and underwear to wear they were around his ankles

"Mmm bocchan My Naughty Bocchan this is what will happen from now on if you do a little stunt like this again."Sebastian told him while stroking Ciel's member

"Agh..ugh ahh sto-ah..."Ciel's was becoming hard with Sebastian stroking him and kissing him still

"Bocchan you should be happy I'm going to go easy on you tonight."Sebastian whispered into his ear seductively

"Agh ah ah AH!"Ciel started to moan loudly

"Bocchan as much as I love your moans I need you to be quiet someone's coming."Sebastian told him

"Ah..."Ciel grunted trying to quiet down because he was heard someone too

"Where is he?"Alois asked walking towards the tree Ciel was being punished on ,but not knowing

"I don't know ,but we need to find him this is reminding me of the time we ran out here..."Other world Ciel pointed out

"Oh yah I remember we woke up because of a strange noise and we saw someone looking at us and we ran."Alois told him

"Yes ,but last time we were really close to home this time we're pretty far..." other world Ciel said

"Ah!"Ciel let a moan slip out because Sebastian bent his head down and started to suck him off

"What was that?!"Alois asked Ciel

"I-I don't know...CIel? Is that you?!"other world Ciel yelled looking around

Little did they know that it really was Ciel above them

"I heard it near us..."Alois said

"Me too I wonder what he's doing?"other world Ciel asked

"What if he got CAPTURED by Stan or someone else?" Alois feared

"If it was Stan the others would've been here by now and Alois we shouldn't think like that he's capable of taking care of himself... thats why were out here in the first place..."other world Ciel said

"Aww look bocchan they believe in you... if only they knew what was really happening to you right now what would there expression be? Sebastian whispered to Ciel with mischievousness in his voice

Sebastian started to pump Ciel member faster and harder than before he himself was starting to get hard

"No agh sto-AGH you promis AH AH AH AH!"Ciel's moans started to pick up and he was becoming louder,but little did he know that wasn't all Sebastian was going to do to him

"Whats that noise it sounds close yet at the same time its far..."Other world Ciel heard Ciel's moans ,but since they were in a tall tree it sounded far away

Sebastian noticed Ciel was shaking and that he was about to cum so he decided to see how far Ciel would go

"I'M I'M...huh?"Ciel stopped moaning when Sebastian gripped the base of his cock to stop him from cumming

"Bocchan You need to be quiet or your new "friends" will see you. I have an idea why don't we give them a clue as to where we are?"Sebastian lowly said while his demon eyes were glowing

"Wha...NOOOOOOO..."Ciel screamed in pain because Sebastian had unzipped his pants so fast all the while he lifted Ciel into the air and then thrusted his rock hard cock into Ciel without preparation

Ciel let tears streak his face as he felt blood trickle down his legs

"Mmm Bocchan your soooo tight...you made it all the way to the hilt too hmm I'm sorry for being so rough ,but your moans just turned me on."Sebastian told him licking his tears

"WHAT WAS THAT THAT SOUNDED LIKE C **I** EL!"Alois yelled

"I heard it too we need to find him fast it sound like he's in trouble I'm going to get the others were gonna need the help!"Other world Ciel said running back to the camp

Alois stayed behind still looking around and calling Ciel's name until he leaned on the tree they were on because he heard other world Ciel call his name

"Hmm bocchan I wonder how he would react to you cuming from above him?"Sebastian started rubbing Ciel again to try and get him aroused again

"No...please"Ciel said weakly leaning on him he had his head and back against Sebastian's chest

"I won't if you agree with me to come back to our universe willingly I want to leave this place. I don't like it here seeing two of us no matter how they are here I don't want to be near them."Sebastian said all the while still pumping Ciel's cock and slowly pulling Ciel up and down so he could thrust into him

"Ah ah agh uhn ah N-NO!"Ciel told him starting to feel good

"No eh? well then I hope you can explain to them what you were doing in this tree when they look up."Sebastian said darkly

"StOP!"Ciel was trying to keep quiet ,but he was starting to lose control over his senses

"Only if you agree!"Sebastian yelled back at him still thrusting in and out roughly

"Ah ah agh nooooo I'M I'M CUMMING" Ciel yelled out cummming

Sebastian grabbed Ciel's penis and directed where it was pointing so it looked as if it were raining for the people below

"Noooooo..."Ciel cried meekly while letting a tear run down his face again while Sebastian kept pounding into him

"What happend weres C **i** el?!" Lizzie asked Alois and other world Ciel

"We don't know we need to pan out and look for him! Ok? I'll stay here and see if he comes back you guys go out and look for him!"Alois told them frantically they all nodded and went out to look for them

Alois kept on hearing the sounds Ciel was making ,but just couldn't place where they were coming from

that was until he heard Ciel saying something he couldn't make out and then splat he heard a sound hit the grass he looked around and saw what he thought was water from rain at first until he looked closer at it and realized something horrifying which made him go into a frenzy and search for Ciel even more frantically

"C **I** EL C **I** EL WHERE ARE YOU YELL IF YOU CAN HEAR ME! Alois Screamed frantically

"Bocchan he saw it."Sebastian purred to Ciel only to get a whimper and Ciel clinging to him even more as a response and Sebastian kept on thrusting into him

"Mmm I'm close bocchan..."Sebastian whispered

"Ah ah ugn... bocchan..."Sebastian climaxed finally inside of Ciel

Ciel groaned when he felt Sebastian cum inside of him and not take his cock out

"Why..why would you do this..."Ciel whispered so lightly Sebastian used his demon hearing to listen

"Why because your a prideful brat that needs to be taught a lesson."Sebastian said flatly

Ciel winced "I ca-can't move my legs..."Ciel started to tremble

"It would be weird if you could I was a little to rough with you for your first time." Sebastian said breathing deeply

"A little!"Ciel yelled at him

"Oh bocchan I said I would go easy on you and for me that was easy so now that you know how my punishments will be like for the future I suggest you don't do anything stupid anymore." Sbeastian said with a smile only to have Ciel slap him

"No."Ciel told him glaring

"I am not going to be ordered around by YOU of all people!"Ciel told him angrily

" I will not back down and I can assure you I will not leave this universe until I get this other world me to hate this worlds you!" Ciel told him angrily

All he got was Sebastian's eyes glowing red and glaring at him

"As you wish My lord ,but take note next time I won't go easy on you."Sebastian said harshly pulling him off his lap and putting him on the branch to clean himself up

"This mean war now Sebastian."Ciel said with as little pride as he could muster

"Indeed it does."Sebastian said standing on the branch fixing himself and smiling at Ciel

"I hope you know how to get down."Sebastian told him using his demon speed to get down and run back to the hangout house

"Fuck him."Ciel said while his own eyes glowed

 _ **Author's note:*blushes* Well I'm srry the smut was horrible I know it took all my courage to post this and Yes I know I made Sebastian cruel in here ,but I feel like he would have all this bottled up anger inside him that he needed to let loose on someone and well Ciel was the victim and even though he say he doesn't love him I think he might feel a little bit of regret later on and How will Alois react when Ciel get's down from the tree? Hmm you'll have to wait until next time I hope you enjoyed! *bows***_


End file.
